Dimension Switch
by greekfreak101
Summary: Wally and Bart just cant get along. So when Klarion comes to Wally with an idea, he's extatic. But how will the speedster cope in this strange world? eternal mist and I co-wrote this together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Eternal Mist and I decided to co-write a story together! They had the idea. We decided to write about Wally going to a different dimension and this is what it came to be!**

**Eternal Mist: Why did the hero flush the toilet?**

**Greekfreak101: I dunno know, why?**

**Eternal Mist: Because it was his duty.**

**Both: Hahaha!**

**Greekfreak101: Neither one of us owns YJ or Marvel. Sadly. :'(**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"You know, I bet if we hit you with a proton accelerator we could send you back to the future,"  
Wally remarked to Bart as they sat on the bio ship on their way to a mission. It was a simple enough mission -so long as no one saw them. That's why they were going in their civvies to avoid being noticed.

"Wally if I did that I would die," Bart replied, rolling his eyes.

"OR you'd go back to the future," Wally insisted. "Either way..." He trailed off when he noticed the looks his teammates were shooting at him.

"Wally, you know we shouldn't even risk that," Nightwing, Wally's best friend said.

"I was just saying," Wally insisted.

"Come on, Wally. You know we can't kill Bart," Megan said. "He's an important member to the team."

"Oh, so you're saying that I'm not good enough?" Wally asked, half-screaming.

"No! I was just saying that having more than one speedster is sometimes a good thing!" Gar insisted trying to fix his mistake.

"Whatever," Wally said and turned away from the team.

When the bio ship landed Wally walked outside with the rest of his team. Their mission was lame, as far as he was concerned. Lex Luthor and a bunch of other company heads were holding a meeting about whether heroes should be allowed to continue working outside of the law or not and they were supposed to observe. To be honest Wally wasn't even sure why so many of them  
had to go, but who was he to argue with the big bad bat?

The rest of the ride was in an uncomfortable silence, but that broke when they arrived at their destination. As soon as they landed Wally ran off with his superspeed. He went to the edge of Metropolis, and ran into the woods. He found a wide clearing in the woods with a lake in the middle. He thought he would be alone, but he was wrong. Klarion, the Witch Boy was there too.  
Klarion was chilling in a tree, reading an old spell book of his while his cat complained that they should be elsewhere. Currently he was hiding from Jason Blood, and his demon half, and Klarion was sure that THIS was the safest place to hide. That no one in the world would possibly go there.

That was, until, a certain red headed boy ran into the clearing.

Klarion glanced down and recognized the boy as the civilian behind the Kid Flash mask, Wally West.

Yes, Klarion knew who all the heroes were when out of costume; he could sense their souls after all. Fortunately for them he had no interest in revealing them.  
I remember looking into his past. His parents had been extremely abusive towards him, I can relate. Back home my parents didn't much care for me either. But now he lives with his aunt and uncle, personally I prefer to be on my own.

"Hey Kid Flash!" Klarion shouted. "What's wrong?"

"KLARION!" Wally exclaimed. "How do you know who I am?" Wally was starting to get freaked out at this point.

It was clearly shown on his face since Klarion said, "Relax Kid. I know everyone's identity on the team. I could tell from your (what was it again?). Now that I have answered your question, why don't you answer mine? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Wally said trying to convince Klarion that he was okay. It didn't work though.

"You know, you're not very convincing with that tone. Now tell me what's really wrong?"  
Wally let out a heavy sigh. "Been fighting with my team, especially Impulse," He said the name with a small growl.

"The annoying guy?" Klarion asked and Wally nodded. "I can see why you'd be fighting."

"I just hate him so much -he's ruining everything!" Wally ranted. "I try so hard just to fit in -then he comes along and suddenly no one wants me. Even Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris like him better..."

"Well, how about I make you an offer?" Klarion asked.

"Really! Like what?" Wally asked curiously.

"Like I can make it to where you can jump dimensions. You won't have to stay in this dimension anymore."

Wally thought about it for a moment. If he wasn't in this dimension anymore, people might miss him. 'No they wouldn't!' He thought to himself. They would be just fine with Bart. He could get away from all this, and they would have one less speedster to deal with.

"I'm sold!" He exclaimed after a while of thinking.

Klarion grinned at him. "And I think I know the perfect world for you," He chirped. "A world with different superheroes."

Wally grinned back. "Great!" He said. "When do I leave?"

Klarion's grin widened impossibly. "Now," He said simply before pushing Wally backwards, knocking him into a portal.

Wally gasped as he fell back and found himself in a city. He didn't have much time to look around, however, as he found himself having to use super-speed to avoid a green person that had been thrown by a robot.

"What the hell was that?!" Wally shouted as he moved out of the way. As he looked around to find his answer, he saw that the city had been turned into a battle ground. Buildings had been destroyed, the roads and streets looked like they had been pulled up from the ground, and smoke was everywhere. Wally could also hear fighting in the distance.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a robot man approach him, landing beside him. "Who are you?" Wally asked nervously, taking an uneasy step back.

"I'm Iron Man, an agent of SHIELD," The robot thing informed him. "And who are you? Why are you not registered?"

Some of Wally's fear faded to confusion. "Registered for what?" He asked.

"Why aren't you registered in SHIELD? Everyone who has power like yours must be registered in SHIELD." 'Iron Man' explained.

"I have no clue what you're talking about robot man!" Wally shouted. "What the heck is SHIELD anyway?"

'Iron Man' shook his head at Wally. "You must have amnesia or something, not to know who SHIELD is," he sighed, an action Wally wasn't aware robots were capable of.

"I know for a fact I don't have amnesia! Now where am I and what is SHIELD?" Wally demanded. This 'Iron Man' guy was starting to get on his nerves.

'Iron Man' sighed again and said, "Look kid. You must have amnesia. If you don't know who SHIELD is, then there must be something wrong with you."

"There is NOTHING wrong with me!" Wally shouted. "How can you sigh anyway? Last time I checked, robots couldn't sigh."

The robot sighed once more before pressing a button on the side of his head. There was a clicking sound before he lifted up his head -revealing a human head under it!

"I'm not a robot," the not so 'Iron Man' said, sounding annoyed. "It's a suit."

"Oh," Wally said, dumbfounded.

"Ya, oh? Anyways, we should probably get you to a doctor. Like I said before, there must be something wrong with you."

"You sure are persistent. If I go, will you stop bugging me about it?" Wally asked a little reluctant on going.

"Yes," the man said.

Wally reluctantly went with the man who led him to a helicopter. He was nervous about going in, and in the end 'Iron Man' had simply grabbed him and forced him in. The thought that he shouldn't be in this world crossed his mind several times.

Iron Man and Wally walked for a about thirty minutes, but it felt like hours to Wally. They had finally made it to the S.H.I.E.L.D headcourters, where he would be introduced to the other heroes(fix that if it's wrong). Iron Man pressed his metal hand to a hand scanner and the wall infront of them opened.

"Huh. A door in the wall trick? Cool," Wally said as they continued to walk.

"Well, we need to keep a low profile so the damned Rebels don't find our base," Iron Man explained, rolling his eyes as he did.

"Just who are these Rebels anyways?" Wally inquired.

"That is something you don't need to know kid. It is classified information and until we can trust you, you won't know anything." Iron Man explained to Wally.

"What?! Why?" Wally asked. As a former hero, he decided that he needed to know.

"The Rebels are those who opppose the registration act," Iron Man explained.

"And just what is that anyways?" Wally asked, still curious.

"The registration act is where all heroes must work for S.H.I.E.L.D." Iron Man explained.

"Oh. I get it now. So, why are you taking me here then? I'm not a hero."

"You have powers, so you must be registered and trained," Iron Man explained.

"Ok. Why must we fight though? Can't we all just get along?" Wally asked, his mind racing a mile a millisecond.

Iron Man sighed. "That's what SHIELD is trying to do," He said. "We strive to create a world without fear. A world where you no longer have to question who you are, and why you have powers -because young kids like yourself who have powers will be taught everything before striking out on your own."

"Then why are they so against it? If this could make the world a better place, then why are they trying to stop it? It just doesn't make any sense!" Wally exclaimed not getting why people were against it.

Iron Man smiled at the kid, glad that it wasn't going to be an up-hill battle to get him to believe in their views.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and tell us what you think! We would both appreciate that very much!**

**~greekfreak101 & eternal mist**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own YJ or Marvel.**

* * *

After Wally ran off, the team started to look for him. They followed M'gann since she could sense him, but right before they got to him, he seemed to disappear. They continued to walk the path they had been walking, only to come to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was Klarion the Witch Boy. This caused Nightwing to be on the edge just in case it was a trick.

"What are you doing here Klarion?" M'gann asked.

"Oh nothing much. Me and the depressed speedster had a nice conversation is all." He smirked demonically as he spoke. "Such a troubled boy."

"What did you do to him?" Nightwing all but yelled. He wanted to know what happened to his best friend.

"Oh nothing much," Klarion said. "Just sent him to another dimension is all," he continued like it was a normal conversation.

"You bastard!" Nightwing snapped. "Return him to us right now! Or else!"

"Or else what?" Klarion laughed. "Everyone knows you goody-goody types don't kill."

"Grrr…"

"Oooooh! Looks like I made the birdie mad. I may return him to you, but only if you promise to do what I say. If you don't, then let's just say he'll be stuck in that other dimension for quite a while. At least until I get bored of him being in there."

Nightwing was stuck with a difficult, but not so difficult decision. He would do anything to get his friend back. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, a bit reluctant.

"Reveal your secret identity, or you'll never see your unwanted speedster again!" Klarion declared.

Nightwing hesitated. He couldn't reveal his secret identity to a villain, when he hasn't even told the team his secret identity. "I'm afraid I can't do that Klarion. I will find a way to get him back, and it won't involve my secret identity.

"Maybe it's for the best; Wally wouldn't want to come back either way."

Nightwing didn't answer. He would find a way to bring Wally back even if it killed him. "Let's go," Nightwing told the team. They looked ready to protest, but one look at Nightwing's face told them not to.

"What did Klarion mean by saying Wally wouldn't want to come back?" Bart asked.

"I don't know Bart," said Nightwing.

"Maybe it had to do with you two fighting earlier," M'gann suggested.

"Are you saying it's my fault?" Bart asked.

"That's not what anyone is saying," Nightwing insisted. "But it is highly likely that Klarion is using it to manipulate him."

"Oh, okay," said Bart still thinking it may have been his fault that Wally's gone.

"It's ok, we'll get him back," Nightwing insisted. "Although it's starting to sound like he's the one we'll need to convince to come back..."

The team walked the rest of the way to the bioship in silence. The ones from the original team were thinking about the fun, easy-going speedster and all the good times they had with him.

"I hope he's ok... "

"Me too Superboy, me too."

* * *

Wally had a lot to think about after Iron Man left him alone. A world without hate? Could it really happen? Wally really wanted to believe it, to think that the reason Klarion chose this world was because it was closer to perfect than his own. Yet at the same time he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with all of this, like there was something Iron Man wasn't telling him.

Unfortunately his musings were pushed to the side when Iron Man returned, a few more heroically dressed people among him.

One man looked like an ordinary man with glasses, so he kind of looked like a geek. Another man was dressed in black pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and had a quiver of bows on his back. The third and final man was dressed in silver armor with a red cape. He also carried what looked like a sledge-hammer. The last person was a female who had red hair and was wearing a black full body suit with guns strapped to her hips.

"Who are you?" Wally asked meekly feeling nervous about the sudden influx of people.

"This is Bruce Banner aka the Hulk," Iron Man started pointing to the first man. "Hawkeye, Thor, and Black Widow." He pointed to each person as he said their names.

"I... I'm Wally. I think..." Wally said, keeping up his 'amnesia' façade.

"What do you mean by you think?" The guy dressed like a geek-Bruce-asked.

"I well... I can't remember anything, but I have some papers in my back pack that had the name 'Wally' on them" I show the papers. One is a birth certificate that is badly burned, only the first name of the child is visible as well as the birthdate.

"Oh. I might be able to help with your memory problem." Bruce said.

"Really?"

"Yup. I'll take you to the lab and we can go from there."

"Ok" Wally answered.

"Follow me," Bruce said as he began walking in the direction of his lab.

He followed after quickly, trying to appear eager.

They reached the lab fairly quickly, and Wally had to admit that he was pretty impressed with the equipment and technology they had.

"What does this do?" Wally asked as he looked at a machine that was quite basic, one more thing to make him appear harmless.

"I don't exactly know yet. I'm just toying with the technology and waiting to see what will happen," Iron Man said.

"Oh, ok." Wally said as he continued looking around.

"What's that?" asked Wally when he saw yet another machine. It had a cord sticking out of it as if it were used to charge something.

"That is something you're not allowed to touch," Iron man said as he pulled Wally to where the others were waiting.

"But whyyyy?" Wally whined. When he realized Iron Man wasn't going to give him an answer he said, "At least tell me what it does!"

"It's to do with grown up stuff."

"I'm sure I'll understand it if it has anything to do with science," he protested.

"You have amnesia."

'Crap,' thought Wally. He knew he messed up so he decided to improvise.

He put a confused expression on his face and said, "I don't know why I said that. It just came to me so I said it."

"Hmm….perhaps it's a piece of who you are."

"Maybe. I don't know."

"We'll look into later. For now I'd like to find out as much about you and where you came from as we can."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Don't be scared. We're just going to run a few tests and talk with you."

"Oh, okay." Wally was relieved, but he was still on the edge. He knew he had to keep up the facade of him having amnesia, but it was going to be pretty hard.

After they were done taking blood and scanning his brain waves Iron Man passed him over to Black Widow to let her do the interview as they analyzed their tests.

"So Wally," Black Widow started. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"Well, I sometimes feel like I've done something before - like deja vu - but I can't remember why," Wally answered to keep up the facade.

"I see. Now, I'm going to say words, and you're going to tell me if they have meaning to you, ok?"

"Ok Ma'am."

"Let's start with... father."

Wally winced slightly at the mention of his father.

"Umm ... Bruises and pain."

Black widow looked sadly at hi. "City."

"Something that starts with 'C'."

"Hmmm…. love."

"A blonde chick with a sassy attitude," Wally said while thinking of Artemis.

"Friend."

"Cocky, blue bird."

"You have some interesting responses."

"Just saying what comes to mind!" shouted Wally who got a tad bit defensive.

Black widow smiled reassuringly at him. "No need to get defensive, I'm not attacking you," she said softly. "I'm only concerned for your mental health."

"Well sorry! I can't help my memory lost! Half of these things don't even make sense to me!" Wally replied to keep up his façade.

Black widow placed a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder. "I know this is tough for you, but you can't panic like that."

Wally settled down a bit. "I know and I'm sorry. I guess I just got a bit defensive there."

"Its okay. At least now we have an idea of what kind of life you lived."

"So... Are we done now?"

"If you don't feel up to more."

"Ok. Can we go look at all the science stuff now?" asked Wally excitedly.

Black widow smiled. "Of course," she said as she led Wally back to the others.

"SWEET!" Wally yelled.

* * *

"Has anyone been able to find Wally?" Aqualad asked

Aqualad could tell from the sad and dejected looks that no one had found him. He too got a sad look on his usually calm and collected face. He, Nightwing, and Wally had found the team. It wouldn't be the same until they found him.

"Where could he have gone?" Bart asked everyone. This wasn't in the history books...

Bart wondered if his presence had something to do with Wally's disappearance. Before he ran off and disappeared, he had shouted at his team about not being good enough. Did Wally think that the team was replacing him with Bart?

* * *

**~greekfreak101  
eternal mist**


End file.
